The Konoha School of Art
by SouthParkfan2
Summary: Itachi goes to an art school in Konoha and Sasuke comes with him. He mets his roommate Neji Hyuga and sparks fly. Some Neji and Itachi OOC'ness. main pairing: ItachixNeji Side Pairings: SasuNaru, and others that have yet to be decided...
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like this pairing doesn't get enough credit, sure it will probably never happen, but it is a cute pairing. I don't own Naruto or anyone else. Would I be up until two in the morning writing this if I did?**

**Here's where the story begins… (not on a dark scary hill)**

Itachi woke up after the car he, his parents and his brother Sasuke were in hit a small speed bump. Itachi rubbed his eyes on the back of the black long sleeve shirt he had on, His jeans being slightly damaged and sneakers covering his feet. He looked out the window to see a large school pull up into view, The Konoha School of Art.

This was the art school that he and Sasuke would be attending. Sasuke was taking classes in charcoal and sketching, himself having classes in painting and photography. His mother had told the two about the school before their father could object.

Itachi's father was not the nicest person when it came to his eldest. He wanted Itachi to take over the family business and Itachi wanted to become an artist like his great-grandfather.

So, here they were at one of the best art schools in Japan. Itachi and Sasuke got a scholarship for half their education, their parents footing the other half.

The building was red brick with paint splatters to show what buildings were where. The dorms were across the square from the main school. The dorm buildings were covered from the ground to the roof in paint splats and graffiti.

There were three dorm buildings. One for girls, one for boys and the last was for the teachers. The square was covered in park benches, picnic tables, trees, flower bushes, grass everywhere and cobble-stone paths.

There were old-style lamps that light the pathways at night or in the early morning. It was the middle of the morning, so all the students would be in their classes. The family pulled into the parking lot of the main building and headed, as a group, to the administration room.

Mr. Uchiha knocked on the door as a young lady answered the door. "Oh, you must be the Uchihas. Hello, I'm Shizune, the vice principal," Shizune opened the door so the family of four could come in.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for a couple of minutes, Tsunade the principal is huh… finding a cure for a headache." Shizune smiled weakly at the family and quickly made her way back to her desk to find the information regarding the two new additions to the school.

Mr. Uchiha cleared his throat, "I would like to thank you for taking them both in the middle of the quarter. If they cause any disturbances, don't hesitate to call." Itachi glared at his father, as if he would do anything to get kicked out of an art school, now a high end boarding school was different.

Shizune smiled, "It is quite alright, now Sasuke will be staying on floor three of the guys' dorm with Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi will be staying on the top floor with… it says here Neji Hyuga. Is that alright?"

Mr. Uchiha looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. No Uchiha has ever, I repeat, ever even talked to the Hyugas let alone room with one. But never-the-less, "Yes, that will be fine."

"Good," Shizune's buzzer buzzed as the principal's voice came through the speaker.

"You can send in the Uchihas now, my hangover is almost gone." Tsunade answered still sounding like she was trying to win a losing battle with a hangover.

Shizune and the Uchihas sweat-dropped as the two boys walked through the door to the principal's office, leaving their parents behind after the long, silent car ride.

-In the Principal's Office-

Tsunade was signing papers when the door opened and the two desired new students walked up to her very cluttered desk. There was paperwork everywhere from not doing any of it over the weekend.

She motioned to the chairs in front of her, "Sit down; I'm not going to bite either of your heads off." Sasuke and Itachi sat in the two hard wooden chairs in front of the maple desk.

Tsunade put down her pen and rubbed her temples before turning her attention on the pair of brothers in front of her, "Ok, let's see, here are your schedules, no drinking or drugs in the dorms, classes will let out in about two hours and you are excused from them today. There will be books and supplies in your rooms for your classes, there are two desks, bunk beds and two small closets. You already got your room numbers, floor and roommates. That should be everything, curfew is at eleven and meals are posted on your schedules. That about does it, now go to your dorms and get settled in, your roommates were instructed to go directly to their rooms after class to help you."

The two Uchihas nodded at the long explanation before standing up and going back to the front room to find their parents and then their rooms.

-1 ½ hours later-

Itachi just finished unpacking. He looked around the room; it was still a mess from when he walked in. There were paintbrushes in a tin can on one of the desks. A laptop cord that was still plugged in was reaching out from over the desk.

Clothes were hanging out of the one closet and over the desk's wheelie chair. The top bunk was not made and the blankets were everywhere and the alarm clock hung by its cord over the side.

The desk also housed a lap, pens, pencils, three drawing notebooks, a book on painting, six regular notebooks, and pictures of what looked like his roommate's family and friends.

Itachi had just finished putting his clothes inside the closet, his painting supplies and camera in one of the desk drawers, the bottom bunk was made and his own laptop was charging after use on the long car ride.

He looked out the window to see students wondering around the campus and going to either their friend's rooms or their own. Itachi heard the door being unlocked from a key and turned around as the door opened.

A boy around the age of sixteen walked in and locked the door behind him, seemingly out of habit. The boy turned to him with lavender eyes, his hair almost reaching the middle of his back and was wearing a loose white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He had black flip-flops on his feet with a camera around his neck.

He titled his head to the side before putting his back-pack on the chair to his desk, "If they told me you were coming today, I would have tried to clean up you know."

Itachi smirked, "So it's not always this messy?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Of course it is, all true artist live in mess. It's where my best works come from."

Itachi nodded and stuck out his hand, "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

The boy looked at the hand before shaking it, "Neji Hyuga."

Itachi had never seen a more beautiful person in all his life.

**Um yea, I have no idea where this idea came from, but if you have any suggestions as to what happens next, I would love to hear them.**

**Cookies for anyone who reviews as usual and flamers with be used to bake the cookies for everyone else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and here is chapter 2! I don't own Naruto or anyone else. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Itachi's adventure in an art school… have fun! (Yea, I forgot that each dorm room has a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet…. Sorry I forgot a MAJOR detail in the floor layout of the dorms. My bad)**

**Atsuko Uehara: Here is the next chapter so you can see where the story will go, you might be a little surprised at what I did.**

**Angelicxdemon: Here is more and I might end it at the best part again.**

**Hanai-kun: Thanks for the first review! And I know that Neji should be a neat freak, but in a dorm room at an art school? I can barely keep my room clean going to a regular school. Here is your update!**

**Sorry the update took longer than I said it would, Word wasn't working for a while because I lost the product key thingy to make it work. Enough rambling, here is the story….**

_Itachi ran through darkness, following the light in the distance. He could hear voices coming from all around him, "Why an art school? You are so much better than them." "Itachi, of all the schools you could have went to, why did you enroll into the school were the HYUGAS send their art students?" Itachi couldn't take anymore, he ran full sprint towards the light. He reached out his hand as if to capture the light in his hand, just as his fingers closed around the light there was a beeping sound. _

Itachi jolted awake to the beeping of his alarm clock and looked around remembering what had happened yesterday. He fell back onto his pillow and reached to turn his alarm clock off. Laying in the silence for a few minutes, Itachi eventually swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes in an vain attempt to get rid of the sleepiness.

He looked around the room, thinking his roommate was still in bed he got up and saw that Neji was in fact, no in bed. Itachi turned around as the bathroom door opened to reveal Neji in a pair of dark jeans with a gray t-shirt on. His hair was dry and in a ponytail. Neji was all ready for the day at…. six in the morning.

"Why are you up so early?" Itachi yawned. Neji shrugged, "I always get up early, that way I can get the sunrise for projects if I need to." Itachi nodded as Neji made his way over to the desk to begin putting paint brushes, small trays, the tin cup, and a couple notebooks into his back pack. He turned to Itachi, "The shower is in there, classes start at nine and breakfast is at eight."

Itachi stood and stretched, Neji eyes widened and then he quickly looked back down at his back-pack, "Do you want to come with me to the painting room? There is an exhibition this weekend and I still haven't finished. This way you will know where your painting class will be."

Neji scratched the back of his head as Itachi answered, "Sure."

~Skip to painting room 109~

Neji slide the door closed after Itachi entered room 109. Itachi looked around, the windows were huge and let in the natural light of the world, easels were scattered around the room in no particular pattern, and the black-board was at the front of the room and was covered in tiny notes. One big one was circled about a bazillion times, 'Art Exhibition this weekend! Turn in your paintings!'

Neji let Itachi get used to the feel of this place as he walked to one of the two easels in the far corner of the room. The painting he was working on was a vase full of forget-me-nots and one giant Star of Bethlehem flower. The other painting was almost complete as well and was of a picture of Neji and some other boy.

After Itachi was done looking around the room he walked up behind Neji and looked at his painting before looking at the other and cocked his head, "Who is the other boy?"

"Hmm?" Neji was pulled from his painting daze and looked over at the painting next to his, "Oh that's Sai." They both jumped as the door to the room slide open and a sleepy looking teen walked in oblivious to the other two in the room. He had a black long-sleeve shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The teen was also wearing faded jeans with sandals on his feet and a coffee cup in one hand and some tea in the other.

Itachi watched as the other teen with black hair and closed eyes walk over to where they were standing, he set down the coffee cup and reached for Neji, who didn't flinch away, "Good morning." He wrapped an arm around Neji's shoulders and kissed his forehead before handing him the tea. "Thanks, Sai." Neji smiled and remembered that Itachi was still there, "Oh yea, Sai this is my roommate, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi-san, this is my boyfriend Sai."

Sai looked at Itachi will glazed eyes that said Neji's-mine-even-if-he-is-your-roommate. Itachi blinked in surprise, "You never said you had a boyfriend." Sai glared at Itachi and replied angrily, "Would he be on the canvas if he wasn't?"

"Sai, be nice. He's new." Neji intervened before Sai could start another fight, a problem with having a possessive boyfriend. Sai's gaze softened and nodded before turning to finish his painting. When he was starting he started to talk to the Uchiha, "So you're new? Where did you move from?"

"My brother and I used to live in Suna, but when my mother said she wanted to move back to Konoha we started to look for an art school we could transfer into." Itachi's face held no emotion as he talked to Sai. All Sai did was nod and continue working on his painting, Neji was oblivious to either of the two other occupants in the room as he completed his flower painting and set it on the floor underneath the easel to dry.

He stretched and rested his head on Sai's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sai's midsection while he whispered something into Sai's ear. Sai looked back at Itachi glared but nodded. Neji smiled and kissed Sai before signaling the Uchiha to follow him out of the room. Once they were down the hall Neji broke the silence, "So…. Are you angry that I didn't tell you about Sai earlier?"

Itachi blinked but shook his head, "No, I'm not made. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Neji replied, "You never asked." (A/N cue anime face-planet to Itachi)

**End Chapter 2**

**Sorry that I ended there, but you need something to look forward to in the next chapter! I'm still wondering about where this story could go in terms of plot… if anyone as any suggestions please don't hesitate to ask. **

**Please review! Muffins for good reviewers, flamers get their houses egged and tipped. **

**Story TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Ello anyone who has read this far. First, I would like to thank you for actually sitting through the first two chapters, hopefully this one will be just as good if not better. Second, this one is a little bit jumpy. So read the line breaks to see where you are. **

**Hanai-kun: SaiNeji is awesome and there needs to be more of them. Things are actually going to be sour between the two this chapter, bwahaha. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Atsuko Uehara: Thank you very much for the review. But sorry to say that Sai is evil in this fic and will be disposed of by the end (not killed). **

**Angelicxdemon: Thanks for reviewing, I love cliffhangers so be prepared to see a lot of them in the future. Of course Itachi's jealous; his smexy roommate is going out with someone. **

**Here's chapter 3………………………………. **

~With Itachi and Neji~

Itachi opened the door to his and Neji's dorm room after he got back from visiting his brother. Apparently Sasuke really liked his new roommate. (^^') He looked around the usual mess, "Hey, you alright? You've been really quiet since this morning," Neji was sitting at the desk, computer screen wide open.

Itachi nodded, "I'm fine." _Just a little pissed._ "How was the date?"

Neji looked at Itachi and smiled, "It was fun. You would be surprised how many people actually don't go to art museums." He turned back to the computer screen and loaded Paint Shop Pro. Itachi looked over Neji's shoulder, the program did not cover the desktop, his face fell it was a picture of Sai and Neji at a park.

Itachi laid down on his bunk and looked at the clock, 5:15 pm. _Still another hour until dinner._ "When did you and Sai meet?" Neji jumped at the sudden noise and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Itachi shrugged, "Want to know."

Neji sat back in his chair and stared at the computer screen, "It was the first day of class and he thought I was a girl. He's a friend of Naruto's that moved here two years ago. He was my roommate during freshmen year."

"Then what happened." Itachi sighed.

"Well, Sai and I got a detention on the third day of class. Our punishment was to clean the painting rooms. We started talking and everything took off from there." Neji went back to his computer work still talking to Itachi. "What about you? Have a girlfriend back home?"

Itachi chuckled, "I don't like girls, and my dad would kill me if he knew though. Your dad against you dating Sai?"

Neji's face dropped, "My father died in an accident when I was five. I lived with my uncle and cousins before I came here."

"I'm sorry." Itachi looked back at the clock, dinner time. "Hey, dinner time. Come on." Neji smiled and nodded before standing and walked out the door… without putting on his shoes. "Uh, shouldn't you put on some shoes?"

Neji looked back, "No, the walkways are always clean and warm during the evening." As they made their way down to the cafeteria they stopped by Sasuke and Naruto's room to walk down as a group. Naruto came out with no shoes on either and Sasuke gave Itachi the you-too look.

Naruto started talking to Neji right away, "How are things between you and Sai? He's not driving you up a wall yet?" Neji sighed, "No he's not."

"What do you mean by that dope?" Sasuke asked the blond.

Naruto spun around so he was walking backwards out of the dorm building. "Teme, Sai is KNOWN for driving his boyfriends insane. One poor guy randomly eats his socks."

"That kid was already mentally unstable." Neji interjected with a pout. (Adorable Neji pout ^_^)

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Neji is Sai's longest lasting boyfriend."

"You make it sound like a miracle he lasted this long." Sasuke joked. Naruto nodded and held Itachi back in the walkway.

"You two go on ahead, I want to talk to the bigger teme." Naruto watched Neji's eyes. They got a little angry with Itachi's new name but they quickly settled out to their usual coldness. When Sasuke and Neji were out of hearing range Naruto turned to Itachi.

"You like Neji don't you?" Naruto bluntly asked Itachi. Who only nodded, giving no verbal answer.

Naruto sighed, "Sai is cheating on Neji but I don't have the heart to tell him. He wouldn't believe me anyway. We plan on showing him in a couple of days, when we do…." Naruto trailed off but shook his head and continued. "Just stay with him for awhile. Ok?"

Itachi looked shocked and angry, "Why is Sai cheating on Neji? And how do you even know? And what do you mean by 'we'?"

"I saw him with someone else when Neji said he was studying. I don't know why he is cheating though. And by 'we' I mean me, Sasuke and you." Naruto pointed to Itachi.

"…..what am I going to do?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Become his new boyfriend. Sasuke told me you were gay and needed someone to take that sick out of your butt."

Itachi was speechless and started a sentence, "Ok, but only-"

"Only if he wants you to, but I think he will accept eventually." Naruto smiled and whispered his plan to Itachi.

"Got it?"

"Yep."

~Week later in Itachi and Neji's room (right after Naruto's plan was executed) ~

Neji slammed the dorm room door and stormed into the bathroom, shutting the door. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, crying. Quickly, Neji locked the bathroom door and pulled his knees to his chest as he sobbed. _Naruto was right, how could I have been so stupid?_

Neji's head shot up as he heard the door open and close, "Neji? You in here?" It was Itachi. Neji wiped his eyes and tried to slow and regulate his breathing as he heard Itachi's footsteps get closer and closer to the bathroom door. The door handle shook and Itachi sighed, "Neji, please unlock the door."

Neji slowly stood up on shaky legs and unlocked the door before he sat back down with his back against the clear shower door. Itachi slowly opened the door and looked pained when he saw his roommate. He sat down next to Neji and gently pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried.

**I'm so mean to Neji in this chapter that I almost cried. Yea Naruto's plan was to get Neji to see Sai cheating on him at some local restaurant with the other person in question. My brain hurts now. **

**On something totally different, if Sasuke would be in a circus what would he be? And what about Neji? **

**I'm planning a SasuNeji fanfic ^_^.**

**Please review! I need at least four before I update again! **


End file.
